Promises promises
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: A promise made. A promise kept. All is right in the world. Rated for some language
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters within.

* * *

"Cyborg to Robin! Come in Robin!"

"Robin here ,what's the matter Cybrog?"

"You need to get up to BB's room. There's some seriously messed up sh*t you need to see cause I cannot find the words."

Closing his communicator his feet were already in motion. The uneasiness in his teammate's voice told him something was seriously wrong. Opting to takes the two flights of stairs in leu of the elevator, he reached his destination in record time. Taking those last few steps he was placed on edge when he saw Cyborg's face. His posture was stiff and he was pointing into the changeling's room with a very shocked expression. Fearing the worst he approached cautiously wondering what he was about the find that had Cyborg so frazzled. Standing next to the large teen he peered into the room in question and was immediately stunned at what he witnessed.

BeastBoy was cleaning!

Seriously no joke BeastBoy was cleaning up his disaster of a living space and doing it with gusto. There were several garbage bags already full to the brim with trash. No more did numerous empty pizza boxes and snack food bags litter the floor. Holy Crap! He has a floor! It was dirty and stained, but a floor none the least. Off to the side there was a mop and bucket waiting to take care of that little problem.

As the pair starred BeastBoy was busy shoving various piles of dirty laundry into bags and hampers apparently he intended to actually wash them! Unbelievable! Robin being the great leader he is was first to find his voice.

"Uhh BeastBoy? "

No response he kept right on tidying up the space.

"BeastBoy? BeastBoy? Yo! BEASTBOY?"

That worked. Once he had his attention Robin continued.

"What's the deal? "

"What do you mean? You two have been after me for like ever to get this place cleaned up." After answering he went right back to work.

"Yeah I know, but why now? And why the rush?" Cyborg nodded in agreement to Robin's query.

BeastBoy stopped what he was doing. He stood for a moment frozen as he was about to shove a stack of old comics into a storage box. The look on his face suggested he was debating on what to say or if he was going to answer at all. He blinked once then shrugged as he finished putting the comics into the box as he spoke.

"Needed to be done. So I'm gonna get it done."

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. Their expressions said what each was thinking.

'Something is not right here!'

'This is seriously messed up! BB does not clean ever!'

Robin nodded off to the side silently asking Cyborg to follow. After a brief hesitation he took one more look at his best bud who was now pulling more trash from under the bed. Shaking himself of the sight of BB's ass sticking up in the air as it wiggled about fighting with whatever god for saken thing the was living under there.

"Dude this is wacked! What are we going to do?" he asked Robin in a low whisper.

"I ... I don't know Cy. I mean on one hand I'm thrilled he's cleaning that pigsty, but on the another it's just not right. BeastBoy was always been a little off ..."

A look from Cyborg caused his to reiterate that last statement.

"... Alright more than a little, but he has always been dependable and predictable. This is far too out of his normal behavior. What do you think?"

"Think? Like what? Mind control or some type of alien replica masking as the grass stain? All plausible ideals, but what's the gain?" Cyborg balked.

"Well .... it has caused us to question our teammate. Maybe that's the point. Get us confused and disoriented. Attack when we're off our guard." Robin said while rubbing his chin obviously seriously thinking this over.

"That sounds stupid and absolutely brilliant at the same time." Cyborg had to admit.

Just then Starfire came floating up the hall from the opposite direction. She landed at the threshold of BB's room. Immediately her hands were clasped in front of her as she cheerily said.

"Oh friend BeastBoy! How wonderful you room is becoming. I can see a floor. I did not know you had one until this very day!"

"Thanks Star." BeastBoy responded in his usual cheer to his bubbly friend.

"Do you require the assistance?" she asked.

"No thanks Star I got it." pausing in his work to respond and smile at her as he did so.

"Are you sure friend? It would not be an inconvenience or the imposition at all."

"Thanks Star, but Raven said to do get it done and I promised." He replied as he started to shove more dirty clothes into bags.

"Very well then enjoy your day of cleaning friend BeastBoy." she said with a smile lifted into the air and floated over the other two Titans who had just stared at her during the whole conversation.

"Star ... do you know what's going on with BeastBoy?" Robin asked when she landed in front of him.

She quirked a brow and regarded him curiously. "He is cleaning his room. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Star " Cybrog cut in before Robin could respond "BeastBoy doesn't clean like ever. So why is he doing it now? That's what's up."

Her smile grew wide as she ansered.

"Friend Raven has commanded him to clean his room. She has promised dire consequences if he failed to do so." she stated simply.

"Commanded?"

"Dire consequences?"

"What ?...." was as far as Robin got with his retort because Star slide up to his side and hooked her arm into his.

"Boyfriend Robin it is a glorious day and I am feeling the craving for the food of drive-in. May we go please? It is the time for the lunch." she smiled sweetly at her bo and his knees melted.

The mere mention of food made Cyborg forget the craziness of his room cleaning buddy.

"Sound like a plan! Count me in! Let's go!" he shouted looking hopeful to Robin who was now blushing slightly. He sighed and nodded his acceptance of the plan. He turned and lead Starfire towards the garage without another word.

"Booya!" Cyborg shouted then started to follow, but stopped in mid step.

"Yo BB! We're heading out for lunch. Wanna come?" he called down the hall. The response was quick in coming.

"No thanks man I've got work to do, but if you don't mind pick me up a salad, no meat, no cheese, crotons and balsamic vinaigrette on the side. You need cash?"

"No man it's cool. I got you covered. Well dude enjoy we'll be back soon enough."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They returned a few hours later after enjoying a rather delicious lunch at their favorite drive-in spot. They tried to get Raven to join, but she declined stating that she needed to meditate. During their outing Robin attempted to get Starfire to elaborate more on what Raven had threatened BeastBoy with or better yet why see cared if his room was clean or not. She was evasive on the subject claiming little more knowledge than what she had said already. Every time Robin pressed she would pout and declare he was not paying her the attention he should. The topic was soon dropped mainly because her pouty face could make Robin change his mind on almost anything. Cyborg had never bothered to be bothered any more on the subject. He had ribs. He was a happy Titan.

By the time they got back from lunch Robin noticed a pile of garbage bags in the dumpster. Next to a workbench were a couple boxes labeled 'DONATION'. Cyborg noted a pile of old and worn shirts in his rags pile. They decided to check on BeastBoy's progress to find that he had washed the floor spotless and had blocked the door with then mop. The green teen was found shortly after in the laundry reading a magazine while he waited for the mass amounts of clothes he was washing. Cyborg handed him his salad which BB accepted with an excited thanks. The two buds sat together for a while chatting away as Cyborg recalled their lunch outing.

Robin lead Starfire off to god only knows where for the rest of the afternoon. The mystery of room cleaning changeling forgotten for the time being.

It was several hours later as day turned to night long ago. BeastBoy was quietly sitting in his now clean and sterile room. One might think he was meditating in his own right, but truth be told he was just sitting there basically spacing out. A gentle knock at his door interrupted this peaceful scene. He stood and simply said.

"Come in."

The door swished opened and a dark cloaked figure entered. She took a few steps inside and the door swished closed. Neither said anything at first. Raven seemed to be taking in the sight and smells of the room she had previously described as a total and utter disgrace. Reaching up to pull back her cloak she quietly examined the newly cleaned space. Her eyes drifted from feature to feature and she sniffed a couple times. Her expression said she enjoyed the pine fresh smell that filled the room. Finally she settled on the other occupant who had stood motionless and silent as she performed her inspection. She looked into his eyes for a moment then nodded her approval. His relief was instantaneous and complete as evident by his little 'victory dance'. When he finished he looked directly in here eyes as he asked.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she smirked taking a step towards him.

"You promised." he said holding his ground.

"Promised?" she said grin growing slightly slowly closing the distance between the two.

"Yeah promised. Promised if I cleaned this place ..." he didn't get to finish his sentence. In one swift and fluid motion she whipped off her cloak letting it fall onto spotless floor and glomped onto him with enough force to send them both crashing into the bottom bunk of his bunkbed. Her mouth was firmly attacked to his before back of his head had touched sheets. They devoured each other hungrily as tongues fought for dominance. Hands roamed on both teens (keeping to respectful places of course).

That annoying need for air forced the two to reluctantly part. Each was panting heavily as they stared into one another's eyes.

Raven was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"See ... I make a promise and I keep it" she smiled then leaned up to nip at the tip of his nose.

He had just enough time to grin and half gigle before she attacked him again.

* * *

AN: A little something I thought off in the middle of paying bills. GO figure!

Please read rate and review if you are so inclined. Thanks for reading and take care.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters within.

* * *

It had started so innocently. So unexpected. Actually she wasn't really sure how it all started, but whatever this was ... whatever this meant ... for who knows what reasons ... she was hooked.

Thinking back it probably began three weeks ago at the church carnival. It was summertime and that meant carnival time in Jump City. This was when the numerous churches held field days as a means to raise funds.

Silly games so rigged in the house favor it was near impossible to win. This was the main attraction for Robin and every single attendant groaned as he approached knowing full well they will be giving out one of their cheap little prizes which usually went straight to Starfire's waiting arms. She seldom kept any throughout the night , always giving them away to the various children that would end up following around their favorite heroine.

The smelliest greasiest artery clogging food imaginable ... Cyborg's favorite ... of course. He would set upon those health code delinquent booths with great zeal. And of course being recognized as one of the city's heroes the vendors would always pile on the portions which he would enthusiastically take with a wide grin. That is until he made himself so sick he would turn a shade of green that would rival Beast Boy's color. Speaking of the green elf ...

He loved all of it. The rides, the bad food, the rigged games, the pushy noisy crowds it was all supreme fun to him. He would run around acting even more the hyperactive 6 year old he usually was. Going from cheesy ride to cheesy ride. He tried them all. Most times he was more vocal than the actual children he rode with. The kids of course would just freak out when a superhero joined them on their fun. Beast Boy would always interact with the kids. Stopping to take photos or take requests for different animals he would shift in and let them have their fun. Raven remembers, fondly, this one little girl one time who desperately wanted to pet a real tiger. Over the years Beast Boy had become better at his shifting and was now able to change into what he would term 'photo realistic animals'. She watched as the child fought her fear with excitement as she tried over and over again to pet the 'pretty kitty'. It took a while , but the end result was a picture of her hugging the bit cat with a huge smile on her face. Surely a treasured keepsake for that family and a very fond memory for herself.

Which brings us to final reason they attended these fairs. (Besides the cheap date aspect Beast Boy would claim Robin was exploiting.) Public relations. Robin felt that such interaction with the public outside of crime fighting was much needed in their line of work and these little church bazaars presented a perfect opportunity to do just that. Give the citizens of Jump an opportunity to mingle and interact with their protectors in a family oriented social setting. Sometimes Raven wonder if the Boy Wonder had taken too many blows to the head or maybe Starfire had succeeded in cutting off oxygen to his brain once too many times thanks to her constant hugging.

Still even though she detested these things and absolutely hated being out in public unless necessary, Raven had come along with the team. Plus she would never admit this part, but she did love the funnel cakes this one vendor had. She would always get one and sneak away to a quiet spot to consume it. Must be at least a week's worth of calories that would go straight to her hips, but since she only did it once a year she figured it was OK to indulge. Unfortunately this year's hiding place was not the best of choices. Hiding behind a tent she was just finishing the last bite of the warm sweet pastry when none other than Beast Boy can around the corner. Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car she froze and the two just stared at each other. After what seemed like an eternity she was finally able to swallow her mouthful of cake then tried her best to look nonchalant. Beast Boy just blinked a couple times not noticing the grease soaked paper plate still in her hands or the way she was trying to ride her free hand the last of the sugary treat. She was going to ask what he wanted, but as usual he beat her to the punch as his grin grew across his face as he spoke.

"Hey Raven! It's great that I found you! You gotta come see this!" he screeched and reached over the grab her wrist to drag her along as he proceed back out into the main fairway. Luckily they passed a garbage can or two so Raven was able get ride herself of the evidence of her indiscretion as he lead her towards a crowd of cheering citizens.

"Beast Boy what is going on?" she growled as she tried to wrench away from his grasp. Before she could he dropped her arm then pushed her forwards into the crowd. Surrounding her were thrones of cheering and laughing people of different ages all gathered around a gaming booth. In the center of said booth was a machine with a tall display of blinking lights. She had to squint a little, but was able to read the banner "Love Detector".

Her eyebrows rose just a little bit.

"Beasy Boy! Why are you ..." was as far as she got since he shushed her and pointed over to the side of the both where people were yelling and chanting "KISS ... KISS ... KISS ...". More than slightly confused Raven had to wonder what in Azar's name had Beast Boy felt the need to drag her over to see this. She was debating on sending said green boy into the stratosphere when she noticed a couple things. First the crowd had parted to reveal a red faced Robin and giggling Starfire standing next to the lame carnival machine. Cyborg was on the other side and appeared to be egging the crowd on. She also noted he had a fistful of cash and that people were giving him more money which he would add to the stash. Irritation fading in the wake of her curiosity she followed BeasyBoy as he inched closed to the ruckus.

As the pair come closer she was able to hear Cyborg over the noise of the cheering crowd.

"Alrighty right folks! Come on we need more donations if we are ever going to get my fearless leader and our beautiful friend to give this LUV machine a try! Hey! It's for a great cause so don't be shy! Step up and give to help the kids!" Cyborg shouted doing his best impression of a carnival sideshow barker. Starfire was bouncing around smiling and blushing like mad. Robin stood stoic arms crossed and red faced, but appeared to be taking in all in good humor. Raven had to wonder to herself how much it would take to get Robin to get over himself and show Star affection in public.

This carried on for several more minutes as throws of people stepped forward to add their dollars to Cyborg's growing cash wade. When it looked like there would be no more donations, he turned to the unfortunate couple.

"Okay! We have a fist full of cash and the people have spoken! What did they say?" he said as the crowd roared "KISS!" Addressing the couple once again "The people have spoken! They want a kiss and who's gonna give it to them?" The crowd started to scream out their names "Robin! Starfire!...". After a couple moments of this chaos Cyborg had managed to get them all chanting "KISS" over and over again as loud as they could.

Starfire made numerous attempts to kiss Robin proper on the lips, but each time he dodged her advance. Luckily Robin did have enough sense to have a hint of a smile else Star might have taken his tactics as him not wanting to. Robin, of course, was just working the crowd into a bigger frenzy. When the boos started he seemingly relented, but only to allow a kiss on the check to which he pointed exactly where he wanted it. This earned them a mixed chorus of cheers and boos when she did. Although the machine did register a "Whoa Look Out - Hot Stuff"

'Respectable for a kiss on the cheek.' thought Raven. Before she knew it she was being dragged towards the front of the crowd by Starfire and a shouting Cybrog. Soon enough she was standing in front of the machine with none other than Beast Boy at her side. Cyborg had started his barker routine again stating this time what would they give to see these two Titans kiss?

'What?' Raven's mind screamed.

In an instant everyone was shouting and shoving each other to give Cyborg money. Heck there seemed to be an even greater fervor than before. In no time at all Cybrog had another wad of cash equal to the other. Beast Boy was taking all this in stride while wearing his ear to ear grin. Raven on the other hand was two steps away from a panic attack. There was no way she was kissing anyone at the behest of the mob and she certainly wasn't going to kiss Beast Boy. Because as much as one part of her would shout her disdain for the boy and the very ideal of pressing lips to said green boy, another part (a slightly more honest part) was embarrassed like any other girl when thinking about kissing a boy she thought cute.

Beast Boy must have sensed her raising anxiety since he stepped up to her side to speak quietly to her.

"Relax Raven. It's no biggie. We'll do just like Rob and Star. A quick smooch on the check between friends. Right?" he looked into her eyes and smiled warmly.

When she hesitated he added "Come on ... it's for a good cause. You know it is. What do you say Rae? Help out the underprivileged youth program? You know you want to!"

OK he had her there. On all points. She , as they all did, made it point to come to particular bizarre because it was in one of the poorer neighborhoods and the church really did a lot of good the community. Especially for the kids. It was hard to find an excuse to not go when you knew damn well what was at stake for these kids on these streets. He was dead on target on one point, she did want to. Exactly why she wasn't going to entertain that thought any longer than necessary.

Well long story short, thanks to those reasons and Beast Boys wide, hopeful, beautiful emerald eyes ... errr ... Beast Boy's begging she relented. Ah what the heck she could give one peck on the check for a charitable cause. She knew BB had showered before they left so she was OK on that front. Alright her mind was made up ... she'll do it.

A voice inside cried out 'Yeahhhh!'

'You be quiet!'

It took several minutes of Cyborg's barker routine and the combined antics of her fellow Titans and Cyborg had another fistful of cash which he waived proudly in the air. Signaling that donations were done the crowd started their chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

As such the two now slightly red faced Titans took their respective positions at the carnival's machine. Beast Boy had started playing to the crowd with great flair and drama equal to if not more than Robin's. Raven had to sit on her annoyance and quell the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for him to finish "hamming it up". He signaled the end when he leaned towards her, turned a check, and tapped the side of his face a few times. Rolling her eyes and taking a calming breath in/out she leaned forward to get it over with.

The plan was simple. Lean in. Deliver quick peck on the check. Take your bows. Phase out and die from the embarrassment. Simple. Or at least that's what Raven thought. Of course she failed to figure on Beast Boy and his seemingly boundless courage when it came to screwing with her.

Thinking back on it her biggest mistake, other than agreeing to do this idiocy, was closing her eyes. If she had not then she would have seen him turn at the last possible moment so that it was a full peck on the lips between the two oddly colored Titans.

** SMACK **

BOOM! Fizzle fizzle ...

'Uh ohhh ,,,,,'

* * *

A/N: Something I've been working on for a while now. I had originally intended the story to be a one shot, but this ideal wouldn't leave me alone. 'How did it all start?' Well here it is. Hope you enjoy. There will be more sometime in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters mentioned herein. **

**

* * *

**

(last we left our heroes)

** SMACK **

BOOM! Fizzle fizzle ...

'Uh ohhh ,,,,,'

Assembled Titans and the gathered mass of citizens alike stared in shock and awe at the now smoking LUV machine and the two blushing oddly colored figures standing in front of it. Beast Boy was the first to regain some semblance of his senses and flashed a quick smile along with a cheeky wink at Raven then spun around to face the crowd. Throwing his hands high he roared at the top of his lungs "Well how'd we do?" Their reaction was a frenzy of shouts, cheers, and applause all with demands of a repeat performance.

Typical Beast Boy hammed it up best he could by taking bow after bow as the crowd cheered at his antics and screamed louder for an encore. Through all the noise and commotion he finally felt it. An eerie chill that ran right up his spine. Fearing he knew damn well were this was coming from he turned ever so slowly to face the music or rather the angry empath. Slightly surprised not to find a totally pissed off Raven, but rather a completely shocked and stunned Raven staring at him. No anger. No murderous intent. Just this odd look he had never seen on her face before. Later on if he were asked to describe it he could only say it was somewhere's between shocked, surprised, stunned, and maybe a little bit of happy ? thrown in.

Whatever it was or was not, his survival instincts kicked into high gear. Flashing a quick apologetic and nervous smile her way he mouthed a "sorry" then shifted into a wallaby and hopped away as fast as those fury little legs would take him. Now there were four Titans in various stages of shock left to deal with the crowd.

Cyborg shook himself out of his stupor and addressed the crowd with his barker routine again. Starfire kept a watchful eye on Raven as she poked Robin into action. This succeeded in breaking Robin out his thoughts or lack there of and he attempted to ask Raven if she was alright. Before he could do so she swirled into her cloak and disappeared into the shadows. With that action there were three Titans left to deal with the aftermath. Which they did and eventually the evening came a close without any further incident.

The ride back to the Tower was a discussion on what the hell had happened and what to do about it. Although this was mostly between Cyborg and Robin. Robin's main concerns were how this would affect the team and their ability to remain as such. Plus also what this might mean for their public image. Cyborg had agreed on most points, but pointed out how all that would be moot since after that little stunt he doubted that the green bean was for much longer to exist in this world. Robin had to agree that was a major possibility. Starfire said little to nothing during the whole exchange. She mostly just smiled and giggled to herself as if she was trying very hard to keep from saying something she shouldn't. Robin had questioned her , but all she would say that it was nothing then giggle. This caused him to wonder what she knew, but decided he would let it pass. This was mostly due to the fact that from her position in the backseat she had leaned forward and was now massaging his scalped ever so gently with those exquisite fingers of hers.

Back at the Tower Beast Boy and Raven were a no show. Attempts to contact them or pin their perspective locations via their communicators were useless since they had both turned the devices off. A day went by with no sign of Beast Boy at all. However Raven did make an appearance briefly that afternoon when she entered the common area for her daily cup of tea. She said nothing just made her tea and disappeared back to her room without a look or word to anyone. This went on for two more days and Cyborg was starting to get concerned for his best bud. Robin told him not to worry although they haven't seen hide nor hair of the green changeling he was around. When asked how he knew that all Robin said was to check the tofu supply in the fridge. Sure enough when Cyborg did he noted it had dwindled down since the day of the fair. He knew this because that was the last time they went shopping for supplies.

After the third day three a Titan Alert had the team downtown to fight Dr. Light once again. It was the usual scenario: he was attempting to rob a jewelry store and the team showed up just as he was trying to make his escape. The four of them confronted him as he exited the shop with a sack of stolen loot slung over the shoulder. He started to make his usual speech when he was suddenly cut off by a viscous head butt from a green ram. This had launched him forward with enough force that he flew straight to Raven's position. She simply stretched her cloak outwards and engulfed the hapless criminal into the darkness. When the police wagon arrived she again made the motion and the now terrified criminal was flung into it's open doors. The incident was later filed as one of the quickest if not lamest fights with a villain the team ever had.

The ride back included all five Titans and the tension was THICK , so no one spoke. Making it back in record time the T-Car came to a gentle stop inside the garage and Raven disappeared into the shadows once again without a single word. The four remaining team members piled out quietly then proceeded to the elevator. Starfire pulled Robin to the side and whispered something into his ear. He looked a little shocked and confused as evident by the scowl he gave her. She simply smiled and nodded towards Beast Boy. With one final elbow jab she pushed him towards the others then floated off to take the stairs.

"Yo man , what was that all about?" Cyborg asked as Robin finally joined them in the elevator.

Robin scowled as he blew out an exasperated breath. Rubbing the back of his neck he addressed Beast Boy.

"Look Beast Boy ... that thing you did at the fair ... I don't know what to say about it. I know it was just one of your pranks and all, but the thing is ..." he cut off unsure how to continue.

Beat Boy had the good sense to look thoroughly ashamed of himself as he finally spoke up.

"I know I know ... Raven's mad isn't she."

Robin shook his head. "That the thing ... she's not. Or at least I don't think she is. She hasn't said or done anything outside of her normal behavior that indicates to me she's mad. On the contraire she seems pretty calm ... almost too calm. Cyborg?"

"I don't know what to say guys. I thought she'd be tearing the city apart looking for you after that little stunt or at least issuing daily death threats, but she hasn't done a thing. As far as I can tell nothing has been blown up or melted not even stuff in her room. According to Star everything's fine. She just sits in her room meditating and reading or at least according content as a clam." He said looking confused and a little put off.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy queried. "Star's talked to her? What'd she say?" looking at Robin as he asked.

Robin shrugged "Sorry all she would tell me is that they had 'the girl talk' as she put it and wouldn't divulge any details. I tried to get her to spill, but you know Star when she doesn't want you to know you won't know."

The lift stopped and the doors slide open so the boys stepped out. They of course made for the couch and the gamestation. Popping into a favorite racing game they were prepared to resolve the situation by using the time tested and honored tradition of male problem solving technique: engage in some pointless activity then conveniently forgetting about them. Problem ignored. Problem forgotten. Problem solved.

(AN: My management uses this technique often hence why everything is so FUBAR at my work. I wouldn't mind, but it does impact my future or lack there of.)

Alas it was not to be since as soon as Beast Boy had picked up his controller he was yanked off the couch by his collar only to come face to face with an annoyed looking Starfire. Placing the cowering boy on the floor she stood tall with her arms folded across her chest as she glared at the teen. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped and he hung his head since he had no ideal what else to do in this particular situation. At that moment Robin pitied Beast Boy for he too had been on the receiving end of that look, a look that could give Batman and his glares a run for their money. He must have appeared sufficiently humble because Starfire finally turned the glare down to a sizzle and humph'd her disdain.

"Friend Beat Boy I am very disappointed in you. You have been absent from our home for many days without a word to anyone of your whereabouts and now you return as though nothing has happened? " she stated as she stared him down.

With head still hung Beast Boy tried to retort " Umm ... you see the thing is ..."

"Silence!" she scolded and all the males flinched.

"You have played the mean prank on friend Raven did you not?"

"I ... uhh ... I guess you could ..." BB waffled as he wrung his hands and looked anywhere expect at the alien girl before him.

"Silence! It was the mean prank yes?" she demanded. Beast Boy closed his eyes tight and started to nod yes.

"What was that? I cannot hear you." She growled.

"Yes Mam!" he answered standing ramrod straight and looking her straight in the eye.

"Then I believe the doing of the explaining followed by the apology of most sincere is due to friend Raven is it not?"

"Yes Mam!" Beast Boy squeaked as she continued to tower over him.

"Then perhaps you should do so right now." she said as she pointed towards the door that would lead out of the common area and eventually to Raven's location. Beast Boy managed to squeak out one more 'Yes Mam!' then scurried for the door. Once he was out she turned her attention to the two males sitting on the couch with game controllers in hand. Oddly enough neither had actually witnessed any of the exchange since both had decided it would be a very good ideal to sit perfectly still, stare straight ahead and not do anything to drawn her attention.

Taking a moment to study them she asked "You have something to add? The opinion maybe?"

Both males shook their heads vigorously while saying that they indeed had no opinions or comments at all on the events that just took place not three feet from their position. Upon hearing this 'Drill Sargent Starfire' left the building and 'Happy Bubbly Starfire' returned to take her place. She smiled brightly as she leaned over to kiss Robin on top the head and pat Cyborg's affectionately.

"I am in the mode for the chocolate of hot drink ... with the cream of whip and colorful sprinkles! Yes that would be most wonderful! Would you like some as well?"

"Yes ... please."

"That would be great Star ... thanks."

With that she floated off towards the kitchen to leave two still very confused and scarred Titan boys.

When he was certain she was out of hearing range Cyborg leaned over to Robin and whispered.

"Dude ... do you ever notice that the girls bully us sometimes?"

Robin sparred him but a momentary glance then started the game.

Prepare to ignore problem ... problem solved.

* * *

AN: I can't believe that little on-shot ideal I had is turning into this. Believe it or not this chapter and the one to follow came to me in that morning haze between sleep and wakefulness. I just thought of it and boom two chapters just like that. Not to say they're any good, but still when the ideals hit. Anyhow please read and review if you are so inclined. And look for the confrontation between Raven and BB very soon!


End file.
